


I'm just 15

by ATechnoSimp



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATechnoSimp/pseuds/ATechnoSimp
Summary: Techno is a teen that gets pregnant, hes faced with three options.1.He gets an abortion.2.He keeps the baby.3.He gives the baby up for adoption.What will he choose?The chapters will have the same beginning but not end, they will just be variations of eachother :)Hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will fix all spelling errors eventually :)

Techno was surprised when he saw the two lines that appeared on the pregnancy test. He wasn't sure how he should react to this, afterall he was just 15. He could barely take care of himself, how would he manage to take care of another human being? And the thought of having children disgusted him, he hates them after all. All his life he promised himself to never have children, but here he is with this stupid positive pregnancy test in his hand. He looked at it again, this time he felt tears running down his pale cheeks. That's the problem, hes only 15 hes to young, he still has to finish school and not only that but what will Phill think about this? They live a comfortable life. But Phill is struggling with supporting them. He is a single dad with three sons that he has to feed,shelter and send to school. Techno looked at his still flatt stomach and placed his free hand on it. "What will I do with you little one?" He whispered more tears flowing down his face. He wiped them away and tossed the pregnancy test in the trash as he was exiting the bathroom. "Hey Techno is everything alright?" Techno jumped not expecting his older brother to ask him anything. "I'm fine Will leave me alone." He snapped back walking past Wilbur and going in to the living room, seing Tommy and his friend Tuboo playing some games on the TV. "Hey big guy! Wanna play with us?" Tommy shouted turning his face away from the TV to look at Techno. "No piss of Tom." Tommy was surprised, Techno would usually say yes but not this time. "Ok no need to get angry dude, I was just asking." Tommy turned back to the TV. Techno looked in to the kitchen seing Phill preparing dinner for tonight. He went in to the kitchen sitting down on the counter next to where Phill was cutting vegetables for the soup. Phill looked up and looked at Techno, he smiled and went back to cutting. Should he tell Phill, how will he react? He still remebers the huge fight he had with Will when he found out that he was dating somebody. Saying that he was to young to date and that he should breakup with them. After that they all were banned from dating anybody untill they are 18. That rule doesn't aply to Will anymore he afterall turned 18 in september, but it still applied to Techno. Phill will be furious when he finds out that not only was he dating somebody but he had sex with them. Techno thought about his partners reaction to this, what will Dream think about this? He knows Dream wants children, he will not shut up about it but he was still a teen after all, he was only 2 years older than Techno. Oh yeah, that's another rule Phill came up with, you can't date anyone that is not the same age as you. He was screwd, Dream will break up with him and Phill will kick him out of the house. "Hey mate, is everything alright? You don't look so well." Techno flinched when he felt Phills hand on his shoulder. He just nodded his head, Phill didn't say anthing he just dumped the cut vegetables into the cooking pot. "If something is wronge you can tell me you know that right?"  
Techno nodded his head again. "Phill how would you react if I was dating somebody?" Phill stoped for a minute, "Technoblade you know the rules." Techno glared at Phill. "I know but don't you think this is a little to much?" Phill looked at Techno his peaceful expression turning in to an annoyed one. "Technoblade I'm not going to change my minde."  
Techno jumped of the counters facing Phill. "But dad, why do we have to be punished when we had nothing to do with this in the first place?"  
Phill shook his head. "Technoblade stop it or you're grounded."  
Technoblade slammed his hands against the counter. "Technoblade that's enough, go to your room. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Phill said, slightly raising his voice. "Fuck you!" Techno shouted while walking to his room, walking past Will who was very confused with what just happened. Techno was never like this, what's wronge with him? Will walked in to the bathroom, looking for a hairbrush. After a while he found one but it was full of hair. "Gross." He mumbled. He pulled the hair of the brush when he was about to throw it in the trash he noticed a plastic stick with a blue tip. He was curious so he took it out of the trash and got a closer look. Will turned it around, noticing the two blue lines. Holy shit, Techno was pregnant! Will ran out of the bathroom and ran in to the kitchen and showed Phill the pregnancy test. Phill looked at it for a minute. "What is this?" He asked. "I don't know, I found it in the trashcan so I thought I'd show it to you."  
Phill looked at it closer, he noticed the lines. He looked at Will. "Can you get Techno please, I need to have a talk with him." Will nodded his head, going to Technos room. Techno was laying on the bed reading a book. "Dad wants to talk to you." Techno groaned and stood up from the bed. "What does he want now?"  
Will was quite for a minute. "He found your pregnancy test." Techno froze. He found his pregnancy test. Techno immediately ran in to the kitchen. "What is this Technoblade?" 

"It's not what you think!" Techno tried grabbing the test out of his dads hand but Phill just held it higher so he wouldn't reach it. "Techno you knew the rules and you still broke them? And not only that but you got pregnant!" Techno looked at his feet, tears starting to run down his face. "Whos the dad."  
Techno stayed quite. "Technoblade I asked you a question!" Phill rarely shouted at them, he usually was very calm. But not this time. "...Dream." Phill froze."Technoblade pack your bags, your not welcome here." Techno looked up, seing Phill glaring at him as if he were meer dirt."Da-"  
"Now." Techno turned around and went in to his room. He took his backpack and and stuffed a bunch of clothing in to it, including his phone and charger. The entire time he was sobing. He knew this would happen, why would Phill try to help him? He walked out of his room, finnaly noticing that all of them were looking at him. His brother's and friend were looking at him with worry writen on their face. While Phill was glaring at him. He went to the front door and put on his shoes. He walked out not even looking back. He started walking, where he was heading he didn't know he just let his feet carry him to wherever. After a few minutes of walking he found himself to be in front of Dreams house. He knocked on the door, he waited until a familiar face opened the door. Emerald green eyes locking with his ruby red ones. "Tech, honey what's wronge what happened?" His voice was laced with worry as he pulled Techno in to the house. Techno didn't answer he just dropped his bag and leaned his head on Dream shoulder. Dream wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him closer. Dream rested his head on Technos. "Will you tell me what's wronge?" Techno shook his head. "no not now." Dream pulled away, he cupped Technos cheek making him look up in to Dreams face. He pulled Technos face towards his own, locking their lips in a tender kiss. Techno melted right in to Dreams lips, felling them glide against his own calming him down. They pulled away from eachother. "Will you tell me tomorrow?" Techno just nodded his head. Dream grabbed Technos hand and pulled him towards his room. Techno sat down on Dreams bed, while dream crouched in front of him taking his shoes of for him. Dream sat next to Techno slowly pulling him down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the pink haired boy, while Techno pressed his head against dream chest. Dream ran one of his hands through Technos hair. Techno felt safe so he let himself relax. He started feeling a little drowsy, so he closed his eyes. After a few minutes his breathing slowed down. Dream smiled and closed his eyes too. Slowly drifting in to a deep sleep.


	2. The first option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain the mention of abortion, so if you're uncomfortable by that please don't read this (I did not write the procedure!)  
> Techno decides to get an abortion.  
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I hope you will enjoy this. :D

Techno woke up, still feeling Dreams arms around his body. He sighed and cuddled closer to the man next to him, after all this could be the last time he will be able to do this.  
"Hey hun." Dream mumbled in to Technos hair. "Hi." Techno smiled, feeling butterflys in his tummy. He always enjoyed this, being able to relax while laying next to the person he loves. Dream pulled away making Techno whine. " Hey I'm not leaving, I just have to go to the bathroom." Dream stood up and went it to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.  
Techno sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at his stomach, placing his hand on it. "Hi little one, hope your doing alright." He slowly started moving his hand in a circle. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, I really wish I could give you a better life little one." Techno started crying, why did this have to happen to him?  
"Techno, why are you crying what's wronge?" Techno looked up at dream, worry writen on his lovers face. "I'm fine don't worry about me." He tried to smile but it failed.

"Techno I'm worried, please tell me what's wronge." Techno thought for a minute, should he tell him? What will he do? Where will he go if Dream reacts negatively? 

"Dream promise me you won't leave me." Dream smiled. "I promise."  
Techno took a deep breath in and than let it out. 

"Dream I'm pregnant." Dreams happy face turned in to a neutral one. Techno wasn't able to tell what Dream was thinking. Dream stood their for a few minutes, after a while Dream sat next to Techno wrapping one of his arms around Technos shoulder and pulling him in to his side. "Techno you know I want kids, but what about you? Any decision you make I will be by your side to support you, I promise." Techno looked at Dream, shoked that he got this response. He wrapped his arms around Dreams neck, while Dream wrapped his arms around Technos waist.

"I'm not sure yet, I need time to think about this." Dream just nodded his head. "Take your time, but I will have to tell my mom about this." Techno just hummed. Techno unwrapped his arms from Dreams neck and just rested his hands in his lap." Can I?" He said gesturing to Technos stomach. Techno was confused for a minute before he relised Dream wanted to rest his hands on his tummy. Techno nodded, Dream was hesitant for a second but Techno just guided his hands to his tummy letting them rest there. Techno layed his hands on top of Dreams. He was happy Dream was so accepting, he was pretty mature for his age afterall. "Techno, I'm so happy that I have a chance to have a baby with you. I love you so much." Dream took one of his hands and placed it on Technos cheek. Techno leaned in, nudging his face against Dreams hand. "I love you too, but I'm not ready to have a child yet. I still have to finish school and I'm not sure if I'll be able to take care of a child and complete school at the same time. I'm just 15 afterall, I'm not meant to have a child yet."

"I know Techno, and that is OK. But my mom could take care of them while your at school! And when you're back home you could take care of them!"

Techno thought about it for a moment, that would be a good idea but... "Dream I know you really want to keep the baby but I don't and you know it. I'm sorry but I think I'll have an abortion. I'm so sorry." Dream just nodded, tears started flowing down Dreams face. He just decided to burry his face in Technos neck. Quite sobs escaping his lips. Techno felt his tears come back too. Now both of the boys were crying in eachothers arms.

Puffy came back after a long trip with one of her friends. She was surprised to see Techno there, she didn't expect him to come over. "Hey Techno what's up buddy?" Techno just answered with a short 'hi'. Dream was quite, he didn't even say hello when she walked in. "Dream, bud what's wronge?" Dream looked at his mother. "Mom, Technos pregnant." Puffy looked at Dream, she was surprised how could this happen? She always told him to be carefull.She turned toward Techno."Are you sure about it?"

"I'm pretty sure. I took a pregnancy test back home, it was positive. And that's why I'm here too."

Puffy just nodded her head, she couldn't be angry she knows how hard it can be for a child to find out that they were expecting a child themselves. 

That exact thing happened to Jschlatt, her little brother. He was 14, when he told their parent's. They kicked him out just like Techno. Jschlatt had nobody other than his sister so he decided to go to her. She herself already had a kid so she would know how to deal with this.

At the end Schlatt decided to keep the baby, and that is how Tubbo was born. It's been 11 years now, he was able to go back to school and get a stable job. Not only that but he found himself a husband and now they are living a happy life together.

"So what are you going to do?" Puffy asked. "I don't want to keep it."Puffy nodded her head and sat down next to Techno on the couch, she pulled him in to a hug. Rubbing circles in to his back to sooth him. "It's ok we can do that. Don't worry your doing what is best for you, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Techno was happy that he had them atleast, even if his own family didn't support him. He just nodded his head. Puffy pulled away, "We will settle this later, but for now let me make dinner!" She stood up and went right in to the kitchen starting to make dinner. "See it wasn't that bad!" Dream chuckled and kissed Technos forehead. He stood up and went in to the kitchen to help his mother.

Techno sighed, everything is going to be OK.

It's been a whole month now ever since he decided to get an abortion. He was happy that he chose this path, he was able to go to shool and even go back home. His brothers were happy to have him back while Phill... he would rather not talk about him.

He sat at his desk doing his homework when he heard the door open.

"Hey Techno, what's up mate?" Techno turned around to see Phill in the doorframe, leaning against it. He didn't say anything and just went back to doing his homework. Phill walked in to the room, closing the door behind him and sitting on Technos bed. "I came here to apologize, I'm sorry about everything I did. I should have been there for you but instead I decided to kick you out. Will you forgive me?" Techno didn't answer. Phill sighed and stood up heading to the door. 

"I'll forgive you one day but not now." Techno said not looking at Phill. "Thank you." He smiled and left Technos room.

Techno did eventually forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feedback is welcome :D


End file.
